yugioh like you never heard before
by Artemies
Summary: it is about a girl who is trying to figure out the truth about yugioh and her life weather or not she is in love with the pharaoh or seto and if bakura is really bad or good And please review
1. prolog

Yugioh

Like You Never Heard Before

By

Sarah Bogard

Prolog

I saw Mokuba Kaiba Crying. I saw Seto Kaiba just sitting on a chair staring out of a glass window as if looking for someone then the scene changed to Maximilion Pegasus Laughing and saying so my plain is working Sarah Kaiba has not been able to leave her grandparents unless school and Kaiba is incoherent just sitting on a chair staring out of a glass window and waiting for Sarah Kaiba to return his beloved wife. Hahahahahahah. The scene changed again to a building with two letter K.C. Then it changed back to Pegasus saying soon I will own Kaiba Corp. I then heard Sarah It is time to get up. For school you are going to miss your field trip. My name is Sarah if you have not figured that out yet Oh right I said jumping out of bead and getting dressed in my usual a long purple satin dress with bell selves and a blue diamond necklace and a diamond ring which I never take off.


	2. kiba corp

Chapter 1

Kaiba Corp.

We finally arrived at Kaiba Corp.

Of coarse Mrs. Poole did want us to partner up me and Laurel chose each other.

Then the clerk said name please and class. Mrs. Poole and Agriculture class.

The clerk then said ok Mokuba will be with you shortly.

Sure enough Mokuba showed up and started giving the tour. Laurel and I asked if we can use the restroom Mokuba said sure it is as you turn right onto the door way of my brothers study room which is off limits. Ok we wont go in there. So Mokuba continued Leading the tour.

Laurel and I went down the hallway ware Mokuba said the restrooms are opened the restroom door and then we left the restroom and went to hopefully Seto Kaiba's study room and sure enough the door said password.

Great Laurel whispered how are we going to get in?

I then calmed her down and said Kiba will become victorious as always.

Password correct.

Name please I then Said Sarah Kaiba then Laurel said Laurel Kaiba The door flew open and said welcome back Sarah and Laurel Kaiba.

We entered the room praying again that Mokuba did not hear the door open we then entered the room and saw Seto Kaiba looking out of the window like my dream showed just staring there.

Seto I ran over there Seto can you hear me please speak to me Seto.

I then hugged him and he then started to move a little Seto it is me. It is Sarah please speak to me Seto please.

Don't leave me I know you can pull through if not Pegasus would win.

Then Seto opened his eyes and said it is you Sarah I thought I was dreaming and Laurel is hear too Mokuba will be happy too see you Laurel.

Glad to see you too Seto Laurel said.


	3. The reunion

Chapter2

the reunion

Laurel and I wondered when Mrs. Poole and Mokuba will realize that we are not there yet.

Then I heard Mrs. Poole say Sarah, Laurel ware are you. Mokuba then said holed on Mrs. Poole let me try my brothers study.

Mrs. Poole then said why would they go in there they are not really rule breakers. Mokuba then noticed the door ware his brothers study room is.

He heard three people Laughing and joking around and thought he heard his brother as one of them. Mokuba went into Seto's room and saw his brother out of his usual chair.

Also Seto was playing and laughing with two girls one of which looked like his wife Laurel. Mrs. Poole Sarah, Laurel Mokuba tolled You two not to enter the study yet you did any way you two are in so much trouble when we get back to school.

Mokuba looked at Laurel and asked Laurel my love is that you and Laurel nodded yes Mokuba it is.

Then Mokuba looked at me sis?

It was you who asked to the restroom is it not?

I nodded and said yes Mokuba I am sorry but I had to disobey Mrs. Poole Seto Needed me.

Mrs. Poole said excuse me Sarah but I did not know you new Seto and I also did not realize that….

Seto excuse me Mrs. Pegasus but you should not talk to her like that.

Well, well, well. Looks like Seto Kaiba is awake from his coma.

Seto then said yes I am and Pegasus will never win do you hear me never.

We will see about that Kaiba Mrs. Poole said.

You two better hurry cause we have a bus to catch.

I said hell no Mrs. Poole.

Then Mrs. Poole dragged us towered the bus stop I then yelled back Seto promise me whatever you do, do not go back into a coma.

Sarah Seto Said I promise.

Mokuba Laurel said stay strong and make sure your brother does not go back into a coma.

Mokuba then tolled Laurel I promise.


	4. Almost christmas

Chapter 3

Almost christmas

It is almost Christmas, it has also been six months since we last saw Seto Kaiba, and his brother Mokuba.

Our family was going out Christmas shopping and asked if I could watch Laurel and Ryan why they go out.

Ryan then said why can't I go with you I don't want to stay with them they have been driving me crazy.

Grandma then said who knows Ryan they might want to go shopping for gifts.

I then asked Grandma if she would not mined me driving Laurel and Ryan around when they leave.

Grandma then said of course not Sarah as long as you remember your license then I don't see a problem with it.

Thank you Grandma Laurel and I said .

Ryan said Why am I so cursed?!

Grandma then said Sarah if you are going to invite any one over make sure it is ok with me and Laurel and Ryan ok?

That means Christmas to.

Ok Grandma I will.

Thank you Sarah my grandma then said ok Jerry lets go so we can start our grocery shopping done.

Ok Fran.

Poppa then said Sarah if any thing is out of whack I swear you will be grounded.

Don't worry every thing is going to be ok.

After that they left.

Laurel and I nod we both looked at Ryan and said we are going some ware and if you step out of line there will be consequences.

Ok promise I will not step out of line Ryan said then he said great ware ever we are going it probably will be boring as crap.

I then clicked a button on my keys and my car rolled up to the driveway.

Ryan then said no way when did you get a Ferrari?

Also how did you afford something like that?

Laurel then said enough questions you will find out soon enough and also

Sarah do Ryan or I get to sit in the front. laurel asked

I then said you do Laurel.

Laurel then said YES!

Ryan got in the back of the car Laurel got in the passenger seat and of course I got in the drivers side.

Ryan then asked can we stop I want ice crème .

No Ryan we cant we might be able to have Ice crème when we get to ware we are going I said

Then Ryan asked how far is it and why is it taken forever to get to ware we are going and if we are lost I am going to scream cause it looks like we are in the middle of no ware.

Laurel then said Sarah look there it is.

The huge sign that reads K.C.

I then said I new we were not lost.

Ryan then said yea right is this the huge some ware.

I said yes it is.

That is when I got out and opened the other side for Laurel and Ryan to get out

Ryan then asked ware are we?

I smiled went up to the front desk and asked is Seto Kaiba busy.

Ryan then Laughed and said you got to be kidding she will so not fall for that every one knows that Yugioh is not real. T

he clerk then said a skeptic huh and Seto is a little busy who is asking may I ask.

Of course I said Sarah Kaiba and Laurel Kaiba.

Welcome back girls and who is the skeptic?

That would be Laurel's adopted brother Ryan.

Ryan then said What!

I am not adopted.

Very well let me see if Mokuba can come down and get you girls.

You don't trust us Laurel asked .

On the contrary Mrs. Kaiba it is Your adopted brother we don't since we no him not.

Very well I said go get Mokuba.

Then the clerk rang a bell and said Mokuba you and Seto have visitors.

Ok said Mokuba I will be right down.

Then Mokuba came down the elevator and ran up to me and said sis I am sorry I tried but he is back into his coma again.

How long did it take him to go into it Mokuba?

I asked Mokuba then said around two months ago.

At least it was longer than before Laurel tolled me.

Mokuba then ran up to Laurel kissed her and then hugged her.

Ryan then said come on did everyone forget about me and how cold it is out side.

Mokuba then said right come in I am sorry about that.

So we went inside and sat down.

Mokuba then asked who is this annoying one.

This Mokuba is my cousin Ryan I said.

Mokuba then said wow you are related that is crazy.

No kidding I said.

Ryan then asked if he could have some Ice crème

Mokuba then asked one of the servants if he could please take Ryan to get some Ice crème.

The servant bowed and took Ryan so we could have a little peace.

Mokuba then made a call up to Seto's room and asked if any thing has changed sorry Mokuba the doctor said nothing has.

Mokuba then said ok we are coming up.

We asked the doctor.

Yes said Mokuba. Laurel, Sarah, and I.

Ok said the Doctor but it will take a miracle now to wake him up.

Mokuba then said I have one.

So Mokuba took us up the elevator to Seto's room and Mokuba knocked on the door and said Doctor it is we come in?

the doctor Yes Mokuba I was just about ready to give him another…

Stop!

Don't you dare give him that shot I said.

He then point it at me and said looks like you may need one too Mrs. Kaiba.

Get away from my husband I yelled and threw a Vampire killing sword at him and he was killed instantly.

Mokuba looked at me shocked how did you know he was a vampire I had no asked

I did not answer at first then I said it is easy once you get used to hunting them and left it at that how long has Seto been having those shots Mokuba I asked.

Mokuba then said two months ago right.

When Kaiba stared his coma right I asked.

Mokuba nodded then said please forgive me sis Seto was very sick when you left and there was no doctors available then we found him and he has been taken care of him ever since.

It is ok Mokuba.

Laurel then looked at the clock and said shit is it that time already grandma and poppa should be getting home soon.

Crap hang on Laurel let me get out my cell phone and call them and ask if Mokuba and Seto can come over.

Ok said Laurel said.

One ring two ring Hello?

Um Hi grams. Sarah what is wrong you sound worried. Grams is it ok if my husband come over with Laurel's husband his brother my husband is in a coma and wont come out until I wake him up.

Pleas grams.

Ok Sarah but when have you had a husband?

Can we talk about that later please I know you are almost home and I took Ryan and Laurel to Kaiba Corp.

Ok Sarah we will talk about it later but please hurry we have a lot of things to bring in and also some gifts sorry I did not get any for your husband and his brother.

If I would have known.

It is ok grandma I will

be home shortly.

Mokuba then asked is everything ok?

Yes Mokuba can you fly a plane.

Mokuba nodded of course why?

Pack up some things cause you are coming to our house.

Oh and bring some of Seto's thing's to cause he is coming with us.

Ok said Mokuba.

Mokuba then yelled down to a servant make sure that no one enters when Seto and I are away and ware is Anorik.

Still down stairs with Ryan sir. Anorik Bring Ryan to the plane section we will meet you there shortly and Alizinn please bring the wheelchair and help Seto get in it.

Ok Mokuba Alizinn said.

Then Alizinn came in and ran up to me and said Oh my God Sarah I cant believe it.

Alizinn I hugged her and said I thought you were with Pegasus.

I was said Alizinn but I decided to live hear instead.

Wow I said bet that was a change.

Yes she said but it is well worth it.

Mokuba then said thanks for the wheelchair Alizinn.

Then Mokuba said Can you help us lift Seto up.

Yes said Alizinn but let me get some male help to.

Ok said Mokuba but make it quick. Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke can I get your alls help getting Seto into the wheelchair.

Joey yelled why should we help rich boy. Tristan then nodded and said totally agree with Joey.

Then Bakura said Come on guys when Yami left.

Tristan and the gang we tolled you not to remind us.

You guys left me no choice said Bakura any when he left who took us in?

All right said Joey you win Bakura.

So when the gang came up I laughed long time no see guys.

Holy shit said Joey.

Bakura then said sorry you have to hear that.

It is ok Bakura

no not the part with Seto But Yami.

What do you mean Bakura? I asked

sorry he said I spoke out of turn

and so they got Seto in

and I was worried I did not know what Bakura meant by Yami leaving and why I should really care?


End file.
